


Mother's Little Helper

by RigorMorton



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous Age, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mother And Son In Love, Mother-Son Relationship, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Norman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norma and Norman Bates love each other more than anything. So much that the lines between Mother/Son love and romantic love become blurred.</p><p>They've always had an unhealthy closeness, but one day when Norman comes into the bathroom while his Mother's soaking in the tub, the two finally cross the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I recieved anonymously on Tumblr. I've never written incest before. This is new to me. I hope anon and the rest of you lovely readers enjoy this. Cheers :)

Norman gets up from the couch and makes his way down the hall. The smell emanating from the bathroom is intoxicating - a soapy lavender smell. Strong enough to reach him from the living room, but not offensively pungent. 

As he moves in closer, standing right outside the slightly cracked door, the smell grows stronger and has a warmth to it as it fills his nostrils. The heat from the steam mixed with the floral scent, takes over his senses.

He pushes the door lightly, the warmth of the steam hitting his face - almost instantly causing sweat to bead on his forehead. 

Through the foggy atmosphere, he still sees her… Norma, his beautiful mother, lying in the hot bath - her ankles crossed with her and her toes curled over the edge.

She's never looked more radiant. Her blonde locks dripping wet, barely reaching the bottom of her neck..her wet skin glistening in the dim lighting. 

She doesn't notice him yet, not till he speaks. "Mother?"

She turns and looks at her son…sees his tall frame standing before her through the fog. She watches him bite his bottom lip and kneel down next to the tub.

"Hi, honey." Her wet hand brushes the hair out of Norman's eyes. "Something troubling you?"

Norman shakes his head. "No, mother." He smiles. I was just feeling restless and it smelled so good, I…..I thought you might want some company." His eyes avert down to the water in the tub. There's no bubbles but the water is fogged with the lavender bath salt. He can only see a fogged outline but he knows what's under there. 

"Your company is always welcomed, honey." She smiles up at him.

God, she's so beautiful, and she smells so good. He knows these feelings he has for her are unnatural and highly frowned upon by society, but it doesn't feel that way to him. It feels right. It feels like the most natural thing in the world - to want to make love to the one person in the world that loves you unconditionally… More than anything in the world…more than their own life. Is that not what true love is?

"I love you." He says, looking into her eyes - this serious, unrelenting look that Norma can't quite read.

"I love you too, honey." She smiles at him but she wonders why he seems so serious.

Norman reaches his hand into the water and waves his fingers around causing it to clear and reveal the sight of her perfect breasts. Norma's eyes grow wide as she watches her son look down at her body.

His eyes dart back up to meet hers. He leans in close and slips his wet hand to the side of her face, running his thumb along the bottom of her jawline.

Norma feels her heart race. What is he doing? It can't be what she thinks, it just can't. He stares into her eyes so calmly and composed while she's a nervous wreck. Her son looks at her with such seriousness, it's almost scary. 

He licks his lips and moves his face closer. Norma grabs hold of his wrist, making him pause. Her eyes are wide with shock and she feels her breath hitch in her throat. "Norman…." She looks at him sternly.

Norman smirks and shakes his head. "Mother, please." He scoffs and forces her face closer. Norma doesn't have time to react. Her son's lips are pressed roughly to hers before she can protest.

Norman grumbles. Mother is keeping her lips tight at first, putting up a resistance, which he figured she would, but after a few moments of running his tongue over the crease in her lips, Norma loosens up, and allows the boy to penetrate her mouth.

Norman can't help but smile through the kiss, feeling victorious. A muffled moan escapes his lips at the first sweet taste of his mother's tongue. It's warm and wet in his mouth and it feels so good…so right.

Norma's scared by the fact that what her son is doing to her mouth, feels good. He's so inexperienced, yet so skilled. His tongue washes over hers and causes a warmth to pool in her lower belly.

Norman dives his hand into the water and feels around for the drain stop, yanking it out and watching the water slowly drain.

Norma watches him closely, wondering what exactly he's doing. Once her breasts are fully exposed and the water is just above her ribcage, the boy puts the stopper back in and scoots a little closer, taking her right nipple into his mouth. It's plump and soft at first, and he can taste her bath soak on her wet skin.

Her head falls back and she moans softly. His hot mouth encases her hardened nub, sucking ever so lightly - licking and nibbling with just the right amount of teeth. She has to cross her legs to help relieve her now throbbing pussy.

Her son takes notice and in less than a moment she feels his curious fingers spreading apart her folds and running along the center of her lips. She knows she should stop him but he's touching her so right…better than when she does it herself. Norma moans into her son's mouth, while his hand works her.

Norman's never touched anyone there and it feels good against his fingers. A tingle forms in his balls as his cock springs to life. He's now fully aroused and in need of friction. His lips release her nipple and he retreats his hand. "Come on out of there, Mother." Norman stands up and grabs his mother by the wrist, attempting to pull her up to her feet. "You're plenty clean."

"Am I? She scoffs, questioning her sanity for going along with this. 

Norman smirks. "Well, you may need another bath in a little while, but for now..yes."

Norma steps out of the tub and reaches for a towel. Her son grabs it away and tosses it over his shoulder. 

"No need to dry off, Mother." 

His mother stands still, naked and dripping wet, watching him walk off into her bedroom. She quickly follows behind him leaving wet footprints all along the hall.

"Norman, this is something we can never take back…something that will change our relationship forever and that terrifies me." 

"If you ask me, it's a little late. It was already too late the instant our lips touched. We may as well see it through."

Norma knows it's true. What's done is done. Nothing will ever be the same. 

These feelings are really nothing new. Ever since Norman hit puberty, the two have shared this unspoken incestuous attraction, but nothing had ever come of it. Why now, is puzzling to Norma, but a part of her always knew this day would come.

She walks up to her boy, placing her hand to the side of his face. He's so beautiful and perfect. Like a blue eyed angel. 

Norman watches as his mother's lips move towards his. It pleases him greatly to see her initiating the kiss this time and when her tongue slips past his lips he wants to cry tears of joy.

His hands grab onto her waist. Their lips part, but their foreheads meet, pressing together tightly. "Mom, I love you so much…so damn much, I can't stand it…so much, that just being your son isn't enough." Norman starts to choke up, tears beginning to swell in his eyes.

Norma wipes them away with her thumbs. "I know. I know." She finds herself tearing up also. She realizes that the line between family love and romantic can be thin.

The boy places the softest, sweetest kiss to his mother's lips. "Mother…please lie down and let me show you how much I love you."

His mother presses her lips together and nods her head, before moving over to the bed. She lies down on her back and feels her knees knocking together. She's never felt so tense and nervous in her life.

Norman slips his turtleneck and sweater vest over his head with one felt swoop and tosses them to the floor. His hands fiddle nervously with the clasp on his belt for a moment. Quickly enough, his pants and socks are joining his shirts on the floor.

He crawls onto the bed and lies down on top of Norma. Her wet skin feels warm against his, and her heaving breasts feel so good, pressed tightly against his bare chest.

Norma steals his lips into a kiss, gently stroking the nape of his neck with her fingers, eliciting a soft moan from her son. Her other hand runs slowly up his back. 

She feels his hard cock poking at her through his boxers making her clit twitch. She reaches down and palms over it. It's so hard and larger than she expected. 

Their lips break apart and Norman whines as his mother's hand rubs over his erection. Her hand slips into the slit in the front and grabs hold of it, before sliding up and down the shaft with grace.

Norman winces and groans. It feels so different than when he does it himself… Better… So much better. He buries his face into the crook of her neck and breathes in deep, taking in her sweet, lavender scent.   
His hand travels down in between her legs and rubs roughly over the top of her mound. Her hairs are soft and now that she's out of the water, he can feel her natural wetness - slick and warm on his fingers.

He's now so aroused, he can't stand it. It's no longer enough to feel her wetness… He has to taste her. He nestles down in between her legs, and spreads her folds open with his thumbs. 

He takes a moment to look her over. Slick, pink, swollen and perfect. His tongue gives her an experimental taste, licking lightly over her clit, before running down to her entrance, where her juices gather. It's musky and a tad salty, but definitely not bad. The thought of what it is and that it belongs to her, makes it all the more better - so arousing and exciting.

Norma's eyes flutter wildly as her boy's tongue laps at her wetness. One hand rakes through his hair, while the other clutches tightly to the sheets beneath her. 

His tongue flickers aggressively over her sensitive core, exploring every inch of her. He's so good and eager to please…so enthusiastic, putting real effort and feeling into it - his muffled moans a tale tell sign of his enjoyment.

As wonderful as the tingle of his tongue is, Norma feels greedy. She needs more. She needs him inside her. "Norman?" She whimpers. "You're so good, baby. So good, but I need you on top of me…inside of me…now."

Norman nods his head and places a soft kiss to her soaking wet pussy, licking the remnants of her arousal off of his lips. He quickly squirms out of his boxers and kicks them off of his foot.

He sits up on his knees in between her legs and guides the head of his cock over her entrance. Norma throws her legs around his waist anticipating the feel of his prick.

Norman slides in, nice and easy, immediately met with wet, heat. A loud groan escapes his lips. It feels so good, he can't see straight. It's so tight and warm…so new and foreign, but in the best way possible.

He starts to thrust his hips in and out and side to side. The feel of Mother's inner walls sliding along the sides of his shaft, is too much. He can barely concentrate. 

Norma places her hands on the sides of his face. "You're doing so good, honey." And she means it. She's pleasantly surprised at her boy's skillful rhythm.

Norman smiles at his mother's praise. Her body language tells him she's telling the truth and not just stroking his ego. Her breathing is rapid, her mouth agape, and her hands squeezing onto anything they can. What a beautiful sight it is. His beautiful mother - the person in the world he loves the most, writhing underneath him.

He picks up speed and wraps his hands around the front of her quivering thighs, pressing her knees into his ribs. He retreats his cock, almost completely, and rams back in, putting some real weight behind it this time, thrusting in and out, rough and quick.

Norma finds herself moaning louder - Norman's cock hitting her sweet spot with every hip sway. She can't believe how close she is already - her virgin boy was about to make her come.

Norman looks down at his mother, watching her face twist in pleasure - her eyes now closed. She's moaning and breathing heavily, bucking her hips up. She's so beautiful. The sight of her brings him closer.

The older woman feels that familiar tingle start to form near her entrance. She lets out a shaky moan as it quickly spreads across her entire pussy. Her hands grasp tightly to the sheets as she rides out her orgasm.

The sight of his mother coming on his cock is the greatest sight he's ever seen, and the feeling of her tight walls clenching down on his cock - spasming around him, pushes him over the edge. His groin tingles in ecstasy as his orgasm hits him, making him spill hot ropes of cum into his mother.

His knees buckle and he falls on top of her, his cock still inside. He can't move to retreat it yet. His head is tingly and spinning. All he can do is lie on her chest, a heaving panting mess.

Norma wraps her arms around him. He's warm and sweaty, quivering just a bit. So many thoughts run through her head. It's difficult to really concentrate, but she feels good. Not dirty and terrible like she thought she would. She should, but she doesn't.

Neither does Norman. To him, this feels natural - to be the center of someone's universe. That's what love is, and now he feels complete.

"I love you." Is all the words he can muster at the moment. He's so overwhelmed.

"I love you too, my sweet boy." Norma runs her fingers through his hair, damp with sweat. "You did so good, baby. So, so good."

He retreats his flaccid cock and scoots down next to her, curling up in the nook of her arm. He's surprised at how sleepy he feels now. He felt high as a kite just a few moments ago, but now as his mother's fingers tangle in his hair, his exhaustion hits him rather hard.

Norman closes his eyes, and sleep envelopes him, like a slow, blissful cloud of eternal, but momentary void.


End file.
